


White Hot Blood

by KuroHitsuji



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Fucked Up Dreams, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Violent Deaths, Violent Killings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHitsuji/pseuds/KuroHitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Overland Frost is a vagabond who has no memory of his past life and continuously haunted by dreams of blood and fire, he was adopted by an infamous Monster Hunter, Nicholas St. North who hunts demons of the night and trains under his tutelage, although he knows not why he wants to know so much about these monster only that they must have a connection to him somehow. Then one fateful night he meets the ever-elusive Kozmotis Pitchiner Black, then he gets a blast from the past that will shock him to the core, his true heritage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got inspired by some artworks of vampirism and blood on snow so have at it. Also dudes there will be mature content in later chapters, as well as violence.

Prologue: Fire and Blood

He couldn’t remember anything just the panic and the heat. Heat, coursing through his veins and the burning of pain. The beating of his heart in his ears and he ran like all others did. He didn’t know why just that he should.

Lest he die.

Bodies littered the floor, all in different stages of diarray, mutilated beyond recognition and blood… all the rich red blood coating everything… everywhere.

It was madness, it was chaos, it was terrible.

He didn’t know why or how or what but he just had to run and run an run, the feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins, pushing him harder and harder… and harder.

More bodies… more blood…

The high-pitched screams of everyone around him. It was deafening and maddening and sickly insane.

Everything was insane.

Everything was destroyed…

It was beautiful… no Magnificent!

It was terrible… evil and maleficent.

But there was something in there that drew him in like a hook, calling him, whispering…

A madness, spreading like fire blooms across his skin, a caress of fire.

A whisper, the words of a seductive tenor voice.

'Jack… Jack… My Jack…'

Then…

He wakes up in his room, sweating and panting and alone. 

It was just a dream.

Another one of those dreams.

He sighs and runs a hand through his face in frustration.

“Why with these dreams…?”

He glances to his left, seeing the time at 4:30am, too early to rise yet he couldn’t go back to sleep anymore, so he rises and dresses for the new day and whispers under his breath.

“Cursed dreams.”


	2. Chapitre Un: The New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New semesters means new beginnings, the same goes for new students…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Got inspired by some artworks of vampirism and blood on snow so have at it. Btw this is set in eastern standards of class lecture as I have no idea how western standards of lecture goes. But the rest can be viewed either western or eastern cause there’s not much difference there.

Chapitre Un: The New Student

The bell ringed signaling that classes will start and students ran to catch up to their respective classrooms, teachers with books and lectures in their arms walked by chatting idly as they enter their separate classes. One student in particular with brown hair and brown eyes sighed as he ran side by side his best friend up the stairs, they were horribly late as all of the teachers have already gone inside of their classes and they were still outside the rooms.

“Hurry up, Monty! We’re already late!” He called to his friend, who was panting, trying to catch his breath.

“W-well it’s your fault! If you didn’t decide to stop and fan boy over that mythical book set! We wouldn’t be late!” Monty panted, gripping his knees as he rested for a while to stabilize his breathing. “Jamie next time warn me if you decide to be late for class, that way I won’t join you in our morning strolls going to school.”

Jamie rolled his eyes at his friend’s dramatics and sighed irritably. “Dude! We’re already late! C’mon, before we get chewed out by the teacher for being an hour late!” He ran up ahead not caring if Monty decided to follow after or not. Once they were in front of the door to their class they arranged themselves to look more presentable than the haggardness that running caused their looks and knocked on the door, opening it at the same time.

“We’re sorry for being late!” They apologized in unison; heads bowed and winced when they heard a huff from the teacher.

“First day of class and already making a bad impression, Mr. Bennett, Mr. Bertrand. Go to your seats, you’ve just missed an important announcement I was going to make, so for your sakes I will repeat it.” The teacher gestured to his right where a male student stood.

Jamie wondered about that boy, he had very peculiar white hair color and his skin was very pale, almost unhealthy and those eyes, they were the rarest blue color Jamie’s ever seen, almost glowing and seemed to have something in secret. Everything about this boy screams mystery but Jamie was entranced…

“Class we have a new student, this is Jack Overland Frost, his family and him just recently moved in, so give him your warmest welcome and take good care of him.” The teacher stated, gesturing to the pale boy then he faced Jack and asked him. “Would you like to tell us something about yourself, maybe a hobby or interest?”

Jack faced the teacher with a small smile and nodded. “Hey, everyone, the name’s Jack, my hobbies include net blogging and toy collecting. I have a certain fascination for winter and all things cold. I sometimes do photography if I have time and I like vanilla flavored ice cream. Any questions?” He winked at the girls and all the female students in the room swooned, the guys though rolled their eyes and sighed, wishing the new student could have been a girl instead.

There were a series of hand raised to ask Jack questions and the teacher picked them out one by one. Jack answered as best he could but most of the students that asked were female and all asked if he had a girlfriend, what he likes in a girl and other stuff about his likes about girls so he brushed those off pretty easily, stating no comment in others.

Finally Jamie decided he’d ask his own question, besides if he wanted to be friends with this guy, he’d best do it with a witty and intelligent question. “So where did you previously live? Since you moved in here recently and why? I mean, it’s nice here in the capital but wouldn’t it be better for you to stay where you used to live since you’re used to life there?”

Jack’s eyes had a certain glint in them like a light bulb moment and he smiled at Jamie. “Good question, kid.” Jamie pouted at the word ‘kid’, he’s almost the same age as this guy, how dare he! “But my dad and I decided to live here now because he got a new proposition and he doesn’t trust me to stay by myself. So he brought me along for the ride. Don’t worry, kid, I’m pretty flexible, I’m sure I can take it!” He winked at Jamie and the brunette blushed pink then grumbled, averting his eyes.

Okay that didn’t go as planned but at least this guys seems to like him enough to tease him.

The teacher clapped his hands to stop the excited babble of the students over the new student and gestured for Jack to take his seat. Jack strode confidently with purpose and chose to sit behind Jamie. Jamie thinks he’s finally aimed it right when a whisper on the back of his neck startled him. “I know what you were doing back then and I’m onto you~” Came the flamboyant and singsong reply from one Jack Frost.

Jamie’s blush spread up to his ears. “I-I don't know what you’re talking about but I’m sure we should pay attention to class, else we get scolded by Mr. high and mighty teacher over there. So shush, later… maybe.” He suggested instead and went back to paying attention to today’s lessons.

Behind him Jack grinned at the open invitation to spend time with this kid.  “Lookin’ forward to it kid.” He whispered back and the blush on this kid’s face was just precious and sweet. He knew that the moment this kid entered the class and saw him, the kid immediately formed a crush on him. It was sweet and cute, but Jack knew he couldn’t pursue, he’s got bigger fish to fry than romance in his life.

Not that he’s not going to humor the kid because the kid’s just so cute when he blushed and teasing him was fun, so maybe his lunch break would be something interesting.

Jack couldn’t wait to find out.

\---

Lunch Break…

When the bell signaled for lunch, Jamie went and hung out with his friends outside, under their peach tree, it was their ritualistic meeting place and they all took out their packed lunches, except for Cupcake who bought hers.

Monty had a traditional hand and cheese sandwich, an apple for dessert and milk for his drink. Pippa ate a balanced meal of meat and veggies with orange juice for a drink. The twins, Caleb and Claude had matching lunches made of fried chicken and rice, the only difference was the drinks, and Caleb drank Blueberry juice while Claude preferred Raspberry. Cupcake bought her usual meal of 5 Hamburgers and an extra large coke. Finally, Jamie showed them their lunch, which was sautéed vegetables and pasta, a side dish of mashed potatoes and grape juice for his drink. Pippa gasped at the extravagance and asked to taste his lunch, like always.

“Wow, Jamie how do you always get some form of fancy food for your packed lunch?! These are amazing!” Pippa gushed, sampling Jamie’s lunch with a satisfied smile.

Jamie merely shrugged with a secretive smile. Oh if only they knew how hard he worked for these dishes!

Yes, Jamie cooks his own meals as well as for his family. They’re not really a big family, just him, his sister and mother, so the job’s not that hard to do at all. Besides, being a single parent their mom needed to work so they’d have food to eat and living arrangements, so the task of cooking and cleaning the house was left to him, though every Sundays they all pitched in to help, even his sister Sophie.

“Oh, look its that new student…” Cupcake stated while munching on her burger, beside her the twins glanced at the approaching figure of one Jack Frost, then shared a mischievous smile together before smirking at Jamie. “Oh? Maybe he’s here to sample some of Jamie’s delicious dishes!” Both twins cackled as Jamie blushed to the roots of his hair and glared at the twins. “After all our dear chef is simply the best at food, maybe he’s _hungry_ for something!”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean!” Jamie protested with vigor, embarrassed about the twins’ antics and also his traitorous mind at the images being projected by his brain.

Jack sauntered over with a smile. “Hey, can I sit with you guys for lunch? I don’t really belong anywhere and some of the girls are kind of… very creepy.” His smile turned sheepish and a small hint of a blush tinted pale cheeks.

Jamie’s friends all looked at him for permission and he glared at them for betraying him so. “Okay, fine, sit and eat. The bell’s about to ring soon anywyas, so better eat quick.” He mumbled as he finished up on his pasta.

Jack beamed and sat down beside Pippa and Cupcake. “So, you guys have very interesting eating habits.” He stated, unwrapping his own packed lunch, which was steak and potatoes with a side of bacon strips. Jamie observed that the steak was thickly sauced with what seemed like barbeque sauce and something else.

Jack dug in to his food when he found Jamie’s curious stare and he grinned. “You want one?” He asked, but not offering his lunch to Jamie at all, however the brunnette shook his head and coughed.

“No, I was just wondering what sauce you used for your steak, that’s all.”

Jack’s expression became unreadable but he smiled after a while. “Its barbeque sauce and oyster sauce! Though, dad did say he added a special ingredient to make it more flavorful.” Jack was relieved that Jamie didn’t take up the offer of eating his steak, he’s sure the other won’t like.

“So Jack, tell us more about your family!” Pippa piped in to help relieve some of the tension between the two males. Jack was all too happy to answer all their questions.

He told them about him and his dad, that it’s just two of them in their family, he was adopted by Nicholas St. North, the famous toy maker and their reactions were just simply amusing that he chuckled and told them more about his dad’s job. North was a toy maker and owned a toy firm, his toys were the best and known worldwide. They used to live in the suburbs but since North had a new factory and store set up here in the city, he had to personally manage them and therefore they moved here instead.

They all finished their lunches just in tie for the bell to ring, signaling the end of Lunch Break. As a group they all packed their lunch boxes and trash and left for their class.

\---

Class Dismissal…

Jamie packed up his things and ready to go home when he spotted Jack was still sitting on his desk, gaze set outside of the window, one hand propped up his chin and he had on a distant expression, as if he was thinking of something to deeply. Jamie sighed and placed his hand on the white haired boy’s shoulder. “Are you ok?”

Jack snapped out of his reverie and gave Jamie a reassuring smile. “Yeah, of course I am, must’ve just dazed off or something. Is class over?” He asked, though really the empty classroom was a give away. He moved to pack his things up and ready to go home.

Jamie shook his head with an amused smile. “Really, you come in with a blast, all smug and flirty but maintaining this mysterious aura then during lunch you were being so friendly and open and now you’re all dazed and far off to space. Jack Frost what are you really?”

Jack chuckled sheepishly although deep inside he was asking himself that too. 

“Anyways, I better go, I still need to pick up my sister at the elementary school, so good luck with moving in and stuff. See you tomorrow, Frost!” Jamie called out as he ran out of the classroom, leaving jack alone with his thoughts.

“Heh, what am I really huh… If only I knew kiddo…” He took his bag from his chair and slung it over a bony shoulder and left the classroom for home.

\---

Jamie’s Home…

Jamie contemplated between preparing Italian pizza or going for a French cordon bleu and rice combo. A midst thinking his mind wondered off to a certain white haired, blue eyed boy he just met today and he sighed.

‘There’s just something about this guy that’s off… it’s like he’s hiding something but its not so obvious enough, even I don’t know if I’m just being paranoid or what… Argh! Why am I even thinking about this guy! I should just prepare this dinner, yes!’

“Sophie!” He called out, deciding a second opinion would help him make up his mind.

“Yes, bro! I’m in my room!” Sophie’s voice called out.

“What do you think I should make for dinner, Italian or French?” Jamie asked, entering his sister’s room and casually resting his body against the doorframe with his ars crossed over his chest.

Sophie thought about it for a while then beamed and decided over something. “How about burger!” She exclaimed and the exasperated expression Jamie gave her amused her into a giggling.

“Sophie! That’s not even part of the choices!  Fine! I’ll just go make pizza so we can pack that for tomorrow too, it’s easier to make anyways.” He sighed, rubbing his thumb and forefinger over the bridge of his nose as he left his sister’s room to go down and prepare the ingredients for the dinner.

Thoughts of white haired boys still haunting him in the deep recesses of his mind but for now. Pizza…

“Now, where did I place that tomato sauce?”

\---

To be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Take note that Jamie isn’t just a character here, he plays a vital role, not just as a prospective partner for Jack but something more, and hence this chapter is viewed in his perspective.
> 
> Jamie and his friends are all senior high school students, they’re all 16 year olds
> 
> Sophie is in the 5th grade that makes her 11 years old
> 
> Jack is the special occasion of being 17 years old and a senior.
> 
> Any other questions you guys have you can comment/ask me or you can also comment in if I have any mistakes that needs attention so I can improve on the next chapter~ Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the flirting between Jack and Jamie. Well for the Bennefrost fans at least, don’t worry Black Ice fans, pitch will be in soon ^^; he’s just being mysterious for now. Please like/leave kudos~ they make me happy~<3


	3. Chapitre Deux: Troubles And Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double double, toil and Trouble… Malice in the Dark… Whatever we find, wherever it is, haunts us in our minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh-oh trouble arises! xD I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!

Chapitre Deux: Troubles And Clues

It was a boring trek back to his home but he found that it wasn’t unpleasant; it was far better than his very strange and uncomfortable dreams most definitely. Jack sighed when he saw his house just a few blocks ahead and trudge on forward at a rapid pace, better get started on his work to save more time for himself later on.

He took out his keys and opened the door to the rather large house for 2 people and set his bag by the couch, he went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of cold water and surveyed the food inside. There was the left over steak from yesterday’s dinner as well as some questionable edible stuff North made for himself and thought for a while.

Should he risk eating the stuff his father made or should he stick to the safer route? “Hmn, safe it is then, I wouldn’t want to get sick now that I have school.” He grinned and took out the steak to microwave while he takes out his homework’s and finish them off first before Sandy or North come home.

The microwave beeps its alarm that signals the food is warm and Jack takes out the steak, goes to one of the cupboards and takes out the barbeque sauce and oyster sauce and slathers the steak with them, almost drowning the meat and begins to eat while finishing some of his homework.

A few minutes later the door opens and in comes Sandy and North, both adults hung their coats on the coat rack and walk into the kitchen, greeting Jack as Sandy sits opposing the teen while North goes off to heat up his left over food.

“So how was school? Made any interesting friends?” North asked as he turned on the stove and begins stirring his soupy concoction. Sandy made a face at the food and gestured Jack if there’s any other food left, that’s not North’s questionable cooking tastes.

Jack smiled apologetically and shook his head. “Sorry Sandy just my steak, which I’ve already eaten and North’s weird food, but you can order take out if you want, I think pizza sounds good? Or some Chinese.” He suggested to the other man and Sandy nodded with a grateful smile, going off to the living room to call up delivery.

North is a big bulky muscle-y Russian man who adopted him; he had black hair and big sky blue eyes that shine with mirth and happiness whenever he meets his adopted son. He was the one who found Jack, unconscious outside one of the churches of the Triad’s Order and the one who took him in and adopted him as his own son. He would shelter him, clothe him and feed him, continues to do so even now, despite him having panic attacks and his rebellious nature, North never gave up on him and it was nice to have someone to depend to... someone that he can call his father.

Meanwhile, Sandy is a short stout man with golden hair and hazel eyes that seem to shine gold when the light touches them. He was like the funny dependable and understanding uncle Jack never had, he was there when North found him and was the one to comfort him with his silent empathy. Sandy wouldn’t speak about the pain going away or that it would all be ok, because he knew that it isn’t, so his silence was really a welcoming comfort for Jack during those times he was a wreck and couldn’t understand his life.

They were both there for him and Jack was grateful to the both of them; if it weren’t for them he would still be lost, outside, alone and clueless about his past.

Not like he knows much right now but at least he’s not alone and hungry with no shelter to cover him from dangers lurking in the darkness of night. Oh, Jack knows how many there are… after all he’s studying to hunt them.

Jack finished his homework’s and organized them back into his bag for tomorrow’s classes; he then went and washed his plate just as the door ringed signaling the delivery is here. Once he was done with washing the plate and utensils he used he went back to sit on his chair and watched Sandy and North eat, conversing about their normal day work. Well more like Sandy was listening to North exclaim about his toys and what fun the children would have over them.

A smile split his lips at the sight; it was a normal night then no hunts for them this night. He sighed and muttered something about reviewing his lessons about demons before Sandy would quiz him and went upstairs to get his notes, but just when he was out of the kitchen the conversation turned serious. Curious about what it could possibly be, Jack hanged around the divider separating living room to kitchen and listened in on the conversation.

“Did you get the message from the Triad about the newly bitten vamp that’s terrorizing the clubs? I heard he got loose from a transfer that was headed their way and is hunting down this city’s clubs for fresh blood, particularly in Dark Pleasures. I always knew that club was suspicious, but to think that it would come to this. 7 young men and 6 women have been drained dry!” Came North’s incredulous outburst.

Sandy must have gestured something because North sighed and explained a few more points to the case. “They found the body all dry of blood, Sandy and what’s peculiar is there’s not a trace of bite marks present anywhere! Is impossible for Vampire bite to disappear from flesh that fast! Even we know that, this must be new breed, heard it was experimented on, that’s why its bite can disappear, but who would want to experiment on them is big question.”

Jack mused to himself, a loose vampire, newly bitten too, so this vampire could be lucid during feeding time, good. He could go and track down this vampire, catch him and prove himself worthy to the Triad that he’s not a failure or a murderer! He just needs to go slip past North and Sandy first, maybe tonight then, once Sandy goes to his own home and North goes to bed.

“Perfect!” He slipped back to his room to get his lessons and review for that test about Demons, then hopefully it won’t take long before he can go out to hunt himself a vamp.

\---

Sandy’s test about Demons was easier than expected so he aced his quiz and made the silent blond proud. North boasted about the genes being uniform and Sandy gave North a raised brow in return. Jack chuckling as he noted that he’s adopted and not really born from North’s lineage.

“Sandy, you best be on your way home now then, is almost 10pm! The streets not safe this time of night.” North suggested, leading Sandy through the living room and out the door. Sandy waved Jack a good night and Jack waved back with a “Good night! See you tomorrow!” to match.

Once the door was closed and locked, North went back to the Kitchen and smiled down at Jack. “Well, off to bed for the both of us then, you best take your bath and I’ll clean up, is fine.” North urged with a smile, making hand motions of ‘shooing’ Jack upstairs.

Jack chuckled and nodded, running up the stairs to get his clothes for the bath. The bath was just a small soak to relax his muscles then he began to rinse off the day’s dirt and sweat from his skin, lathering soap and shampoo then washing them away with water. He decided to stay in the tub for a few more minutes then rose to dry himself off with the fluffy towel.

He met his reflection in the mirror, blue eyes meeting same blue with an inner sadness he, himself could not comprehend. What is there beneath his memories that he could not remember? What lies beyond the locked door? What does his dreams mean, these terrifying images of fire and blood that constantly, never fails to haunt him in his slumber and even going so far as to bother him in his consciousness.

“What is it that I should know that I have forgotten?” He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head to rest on the cool touch of the mirror’s surface, breathing out even breaths to calm himself for what he’s about to do later tonight. “I hope this time, I would get it right… please let it be this one time.”

The Triad voted him off hunting missions ever since his first initiation into the academy, his first hunt resulted in a kill, he was supposed to bring the vamp back alive but by some odd reason he couldn't catch it and resulted in a terrible accident, he killed the vamp instead. The plus side was no one else got severely hurt but it doesn’t excuse his kill that night. Though he was given a second chance, it remains to be the same result, he would always manage to kill the vamp and always by accident and not by his intention but the Triad Leaders think he grew hatred and vengeance for the monsters of the night and swore him off hunting missions in hope to quail his so called vengeance, when there is in fact none to be had.

He just wants to know why, whenever he goes to hunt the vamp, they always end up dead? It couldn’t be him, yes he may be the one to transport the vamp but it couldn’t just be him! Someone must be setting him up, or something!

Tonight, he would prove them all…

“I am not a murderer.”

\---

Jack cautiously listened in for any movements inside the house, finding none, he slips out his room and tiptoed his way over to North’s room, placing an ear to the door he listened in, hearing soft snores coming from the other side of the door and a smile broke out of his lips.

He silently made his way down the stairs and out the door, making sure to not make as much sound as possible, then once the cold September air brushed his skin, he made his way down the street leading to the place North said the vamp would haunt tonight.

Dark Pleasures is cross between a vintage-esque cabaret and the modern dance clubs that you can find littering the streets of cities today, but the main attraction for this club was that it does not sell the pleasures of flesh nor the hypnotic high that drugs induce in youngsters these days.

What sets it apart is the liquid gold that is passed through the customers by bartenders, waiters and waitresses as well as managers. It is a vivid red color, warm and with a touch of metallic taste, both sweet and bitter like honeyed wine. To those that are new to this place they think it's a rare alcohol treat but to those who know better?

It is liquid poison.

Not the normal ones you find that kill off humans or animals. But those that are slow growing, infesting within your skin and fusing with your blood soon you’ll find yourself thirsting for more, any liquid wouldn’t do, it has to be something more, something with life and feelings and soon.

You’ll drink it off of a bloodied neck.

Jack knew not to touch these things and so declined a drink being offered by a passing waitress. He observed his surroundings, looking for a man that fits the description North mentioned earlier and he sighed when he couldn’t find him here. It could be possible though that the vampire would rather lurk in darkness than stay near bright flashy lights, most especially the dance floor but scouting for a second time never hurt and besides the night is still young.

So Jack made his way over to the big crowd of dancing people, easily navigating his way to the darkened corner of the bar lounge where most people sit and relax or converse with their companions. Here is where the possibility of finding the vamp would be most probable, however, there are only a scant few people and most seem human enough.

Jack sighed yet again and made his way across the dance floor towards the door. The vampire probably won’t feed here tonight, or it has found a new place to feed. He pulled his hood up over his head, the ends brushing his bangs and covering his eyes and the night darkened into a small rain. He made his way back home, taking the short route of passing through the alleys.

Bad choice.

He no longer took a few steps when a physical force tackled him from above, his back met solid ground as he lost his footing and the person above him growled and glared down at him. His eyes widened to find his attacker to be the vampire he was looking for and pushed the weight off, well attempted to, but he could not lift the mass on top of him, the body bigger than his own.

“Dammit!” He cursed, pushing his palm over the vamp’s forehead in attempts to stop the vamp from biting his neck. “Get off!”

“Blood! Your blood smells nice!” The vamp growls and pushed back harder on Jack’s hands, his eyes narrowed with a crazed glint. “Blood! The blood of the Childe of Sire!”

Jack’s eyes widened. ‘Childe of Sire? Him?’

“Wait… what? Who’s the Childe? Who’s the Sire?”

But before the vamp could answer him there was a resounding shot and the weight above him growled in anger and shifted off of him. He sat up and saw North with his gun raised and Sandy with a tranquilizer, one the blond used to shoot three times at the vamp and down the vamp went, unconscious and asleep.

North glared down at him and he averted his eyes in shame, having been caught by his father almost being bitten by a vamp is not a pleasant thought or sight. “I… I’m sor-“

“No, Jack. You disobeyed me, you’re grounded.” No other words were needed and North turned away, his expression turned into a disappointed frown and he walked away, leaving Sandy and Jack.

Jack turned his teary gaze to Sandy and mouthed his apology, the blond hunter sighed and walked over to Jack, helping the teen to stand and leading him back to North’s home. It was well written in Sandy’s gaze what he wanted to say.

‘Give it time and apologize.’

Jack nodded and numbly followed after Sandy. His gaze downcast and emotion turmoil, but he found some solace in knowing, at least, in finding a clue.

A clue that he’s sure leads to his past.

‘Childe of Sire, huh? It’s a start.’

\---

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whelp, grounded, oh well Jack I’m sure it’ll not last long! Anyways, my beloved readers please leave comments, suggestions so I’ll know how to improve my writing! Thank you to those who liked/left kudos! I appreciate them! ^_^ Hopefully I’ll update in a weekly manner xD


	4. Chapitre Trois: Let's Have Some Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jamie discovers the pushy and mischievous side of Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jack’s a little shit xD No Pitch yet, am sorry my black ice readers, but he won't come out till much later. But there will be some smexy times I promise! >D

Chapitre Trois: Let’s Have Some Fun!

Tuesday: Bennett House…

“Sophie! Are you ready? We need to go, or you’re going to be late!” Jamie called from the kitchen, he was fixing up their packed lunches, their mother has already left with hers, Jamie always packed hers first the night before so all she needs to do is to reheat it in the microwave.

He placed an extra amount of potatoes and sauce in Sophie’s lunch box since he knew how much Sophie likes hers extra drippy. He hums a tune as he handed Sophie her lunch when the young girl jumped down from the stairs, all dressed up in her uniform. Jamie took his bag from the couch and they went out the door for school.

They met up with Monty and together, the three made their way to the elementary school to drop Sophie.

“So how was your class this year?” Jamie casually asked as they headed down the road to Sophie’s school, his hands clasped together with his sisters and he swung it to and fro, hearing his sister giggle.

“Jamie, today’s just the second day of school! It’s rather boring actually! But it’s okay I guess, maybe today there would be something exciting!” She bounced on the balls of her feet and giggled, swinging their joined hands harder.

“She’s right, how can you exactly know how interesting the semester would be judging by just the first day of school? Of course not, let her simmer in for a while, I bet she’ll get even more bored with truck loads of home work to do and tests to study for.” Monty quipped, rolling his eyes, as he was still bitter about his tardiness yesterday and wanted revenge for it.

Jamie rolled his eyes at his friends sarcasm and instead focused on his sister’s reply. He found it true nonetheless, how can one year be found interesting if you haven’t even spent half of it yet. Still, it was just a harmless question, no need to get all bullying for it. “Look Monty, I’m sorry about yesterday, I’ll bake you a batch of cookies tom, if you want. Your choice of flavor.” He offered, knowing his best friend’s weakness for his baked goods.

Monty huffed and put out a good front but inside? He was all smiles and giggles, frantically thinking about what flavor he should make his friend bake for him. “Ah! I know, how about the traditional chocolate chip cookies? You’re baking prowess for those always gets me everytime!”

Jamie chuckled and nodded, agreeing. “Sure then, what about you Soph? Want some of my baked cookies for your dessert?”

Sophie beamed and nodded eagerly. “Yep! Bro’s cookies are always yummy!”

The elementary school was just up ahead so Jamie let go of his sister’s hand and watched her run towards the entrance of the gate. “See you later Soph!” He called out as he watched her wave goodbye to him and disappear inside the building.

Then they made their way towards the high school just down the corner. Monty still moonlighted over the fact he was getting baked cookies tomorrow and couldn’t wait to flaunt it at Pippa, who also shared Monty’s passion for Jamie’s cooking. He sighed at his best friend’s reaction, he knew the bribe would work but he didn’t want an all out cookie war to happen between his two good friends.

Most especially since Cupcake’s a good baker herself and probably Pippa would make her bake her some cookies just to get revenge on Monty. “Okay, okay, slow down, Romeo, I know you have a passion for my cookies but there’s no need to get into a fight with Pips, besides I thought you like her? I coulda swore you were eyeing her all the time during math class.” He smirked at the choking noise from his friend and the heated blush across freckled cheeks.

“I-I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Monty quickly said, gulping and fiddling with his fingers. He was very much flushed and nervous, Jamie can tell and he eyed his friend suspiciously with a grin.

“You lyin’ cheat! C’mon! Tell me! Did you tell her? What happened?!” He prodded, poking his friend’s side in attempts to get him to spill anything.

Monty sighed and slapped at the offending fingers. “Okay! Okay! I’ll tell you! Sheesh!” He straightened himself and warily glanced to his surroundings as if hiding a dangerous secret. “I told her yesterday that she and I should go out, but I didn’t really know what to say so I added that we should go learn some cooking skills since you and Cupcake know how to bake and you’re good with cooking, we didn’t want to always keep stealing your stuff so, I suggested it, she said it was a good idea but now I don’t even know if she get what I mean! I mean, I did say to go out for lessons but… you know! Should I have just left it as is? Or… what?!” He snapped indignantly when his friend started laughing.

“W-well its just that, you could have just told her to go out together for a date instead of make crap up about my and Cupcake’s baking skills! I bet she still got what you mean, though I think she thinks it was a cute attempt at asking her out to a date!” Then Jamie burst out laughing, uncontrollably.

Monty was not amused. Not one bit. “I’m so pleased you find humor in my situation but I have to tell you that at least I tried!” He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

Jamie gave his friend a sheepish smile and scratched his head embarrassedly. “Hey, I’m sorry man, you did good, no worries, she probably gets it anyways, c’mon, let’s hurry up before the bell rings.” He urged with a sincere smile this time.

Monty sighed but returned the smile. “Fine, I don’t need two marks of tardy on my record.” They both walked the rest of the way towards the high school gate just in time as the bell ringed.

\---

‘Classes are so boring!’ Jack thought as he flipped the pen twice between his fingers. His chin was rested on his palm and he had the most bored look on his face, as if History class wasn’t any boring already, they had to watch a movie about the most boring film ever and it was in black and white, what the hell man?

“Ok if this film isn’t done by five more minutes am cutting class.’” He muttered to himself softly, grumbling about how boring his life is already, even school has to add in its sum.

When his 5 minutes are up, he pretended to go to the loo and cut a shortcut leading to outside the school. ‘The park looks good today, maybe I’ll head up there for a nap.” He commented and headed over to the grassy, colorful parks of the city.

\---

Jamie eyed Jack suspiciously when the other asked to go to the loo and knew that the other teen was up to something. He waited for a bit before asking the teacher for the same permission then followed in after Jack, always 5 steps behind to make sure the other doesn’t recognize Jamie’s following him. He trailed after the white haired teen and realized that Jack’s cutting class as he’d suspected.

A grin spread across his lips. ‘Aha! I got you now! I knew you were up to something!’ He followed closely as Jack slipped out of the school casually, nonchalantly, as if he’d done this a thousand times before and was already used to navigating through unseen and undetected.

Jamie followed in on Jack’s nimble techniques and hid behind a tree when the other glanced behind him. “Hmn, odd, I coulda swore…” Jack shrugged and continued forward, pulling his hoodie up over his head in attempts to block out the heat of the sun, crossing the streets and heading towards the east side of the city.

Jamie followed Jack until they were in front of a gate to a park. ‘Huh… he likes parks? What’s he going to do here? Maybe, he’s going to meet with someone?’ Jamie speculates and observes from his perch behind a tree as Jack settles down onto the grass, back rested on a thick Tree’s wide bark, arms folded behind his head and eyes closed as if to sleep.

“Huh, he went to the park for a nap… interesting person this Jack Frost is. He could have just slept on the rooftop of the school.” Then again it is midday, meaning the sun’s quite high on the sky giving out uncomfortable heat for anyone high up on roof tops and if Jack is indeed an Albino he wouldn’t want that direct hit from the sunlight.

“Even I wouldn’t.” But this isn’t much better, the sun’s still up there, even with the shade from the tree and the hoodie, Jamie’s sure that it must be uncomfortable with the extra clothing, but here Jack is, napping away like a baby.

Jamie sighed and decided to leave the white haired boy by himself, if this was all that’s going to happen, he’d rather go back to class, but before he could leave Jack called out to him.

“Jamie, I know you’re there…” Jack muttered a smirk peeking from under the blue cotton of the hoodie, then mischievous cobalt eyes met honeyed brown and Jamie blushed slightly at getting caught.

“I-I was just making sure you’re not up to something bad! Not like I care or anything!” Jamie huffed and averted his stare, the blush spreading across freckled cheeks and tinting them a bright red.

Jack quirked a brow at this and chuckled, amused. “I never said anything, what made you so defensive? Anyways, it’s absurdly boring at History class so I decided to cut and besides I need the nap.” Jack stated as he went back to lay his lean frame on the bark of the tree and closed his eyes.

Jamie frowned. “Wouldn’t the heat affect you? I mean the sun’s quite high up this afternoon and besides you’re wearing two layers of clothing.” He wondered, do all albinos wear hoodies or is it just this one?

Jack smirked and peered at Jamie from under his hood, meeting brown eyes. “Nope, the shade helps with the direct path of sunlight and there’s a small gust of wind, I’ll live, why are you so interested in me all of a sudden anyways?” Jack asked, sitting up on the tree, thinking he won’t get a nap if Jamie’s here asking him these trivial questions, though its quite adorable what the brunette is doing.

‘I bet he doesn’t even know that his curiosity’s quite endearing.’

“W-well… there aren’t many albinos around if you’ve looked and I haven’t met one before so you’re a very interesting subject for me to analyze.” Jamie muttered out.

Jack’s smirk fell into a frown. “Subject? Really? I’m just like some sort of specimen to you?” He grumbled out, leaning his head to rest on the hard wood of the tree, pulling one leg close to his chest and rested his arm over the raised knee.

Jamie grinned at the sour look. “Yep, you’re one fine specimen under the microscope!” He teased, chucking when Jack grimaced and sent a halfhearted glare his way. “So, you come by this park often?” He asked, changing the subject casually.

Jack hummed, taking a small patch of grass in his hands with his other hand and began to take it apart. “Mostly on weekends, I haven’t been here for long yet, just moved in remember?” He smiled a cheeky smile at Jamie who flushed at forgetting and glared back at him with the same intensity as before.

“Well, I’m sorry I forgot, just wanted to know how you came by this park, not many people visit these parks, especially in the cities, too busy for work. Y’know, grown up stuff.” Jamie grumbled out and crossed his arms over his chest, preferring to lean his standing frame on a tree just opposite to Jack’s.

“Well, I’ve only been here for a month, everytime I needed to be just by myself, I’d search for someplace devoid of human activity or where there are less people, usually parks and playgrounds at night and churches and cemeteries at day.”

“Woah woah woah! You go to cemeteries?! Isn’t that kinda…” Jamie exclaimed in surprise, expression one of shock and amazement over this quirky way of looking for a desolate place. But then again cemeteries are quite desolate, not many people go there, but it’s also quite a sad place to spend your time alone.

“Weird?” Jack grinned. “Well yeah but its quiet and sometimes only one or two people are there so I don’t need to worry about wanting to be left alone. Most days there won’t even be anyone there, just me and the tombstones. It’s actually rather pleasant despite what others may think.”

Jamie stared at this person. He was weird that is one obvious hint but also has a very quirky way of viewing things. Plus the wind softly caressing that pale face and brushing through snow white hair isn’t helping his image any better and the sun streaking through the shade to highlight blue blue eyes with so much hidden mysteries inside. The picture right before him was like a portrait straight out from one of those amazing Parish paintings.

It was so… beautiful.

‘Wait wait… Beautiful? BEAUTIFUL?! Fuck man, you’re a MAN! And all you think of another man is BEAUTIFUL?! Shit that’s crazy thinking! I better stop, am not gay!’

While Jamie was having a mental trauma, Jack stood up from his sitting position against the tree and swept the dirt and grass off his backside. “So wanna go somewhere less boring?” He asked with a mischievous grin.

Jamie snapped out of his reverie and gave Jack a confused look. “Huh?”

“I’m feeling for some excitement, how’s about an amusement park? I hear there’s one in town right now!” Jack babbled excitedly, walking forwards and looping his arms around Jamie’s then tugging him along to the gate of the park.

“HUH???” Jamie was now very confused as he was dragged out of the park. “What do you mean excitement?! We still have class you know!” He tried to free his arm from the other male but it was futile as Jack’s grip was strong.

“Bah! That’s boring! C’mon! Let’s have a little bit of fun!” The cheeky smile he got was reminiscent of that of the Cheshire cat’s and the mischief gleaming in bright blue eyes was just out for trouble, Jamie can tell but Jack just looked so plainly excited and this close to the albino he could see a splash of pink on those pale cheeks giving life to what may seem as a very sickly pale demeanor and he found that Jack was shorter than him but seemed to be of perfect match to his frame. ‘If I leaned in this close I can feel his breath on my cheek... GAH! WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!?! Brain stop! Ok, we still have to get to class! Focus! FOCUS!’

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, maybe after class?” Jamie suggested with a weak smile, trying to tug back his arm, but Jack was unrelenting.

“Oh you’re so boring! Trust me! This will be fun!” Jack countered back, impossibly strong for his lean and short frame compared to Jamie’s bigger body structure and taller height.

“But-But! Class!” Jamie spluttered, floundering futilely to try and convince Jack to go back to school and failing as he was dragged bodily towards the street leading to the famed amusement park.

‘Gah! I guess skipping class for this day won’t hurt… I just hope this won’t become a normal thing, otherwise I’d miss a lot of lessons and my perfect grades will slip!’

He really needs to learn how to say no.

\---

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So my beloved readers, I’m sorry for the late update but uh… yesterday was an explosion for me. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, kudos, likes and comments are very much wanted and appreciated, any questions just ask away! Don’t be shy I don’t bite! ^^


	5. Chapitre Quatre: Fun Times and Darkness Lurking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is mischief and fun times then a dark force stalks our beloved protagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter focuses on Jamie's thoughts about Jack's fun side and it may seem like a date but its not... Yet xD

Chapter Quatre: Fun Times and Darkness Lurking

Amusement Park  
The sky was clear and filled with fluffy clouds, birds flew by in groups, chirping melodiously, flower petals dancing in the breeze with their fragrant scents and everything was bright with color and noise.

It was a perfect day for a fun time at the amusement park as Jack said, but... 'We are supposed to be at school not here!' Jamie grumbled under his breath, he turned to face Jack, but when he saw how much fun the other student was having, he couldn't help smiling instead. 'Well maybe just a little but of fun won't hurt, so long as they go back for the rest of the class at least!

"Jack, you're still holding onto my arm." Jamie stated with a calm tone, but inside he was amused.

Jack let go. Of his arm with a sheepish smile, his cheeks dusted lightly with pink. "Ah, yeah sorry. Couldn't have you running away now could we?" Nonetheless he let go of Jamie's arm. He looked around, trying to sort out what ride he should try first. "Hmn, hey Jamie, what do you think of Roller Coaster Rides?" He asked with a grin, his eyes alight with mischief.

Jamie turned to meet Jack's stare with a poker face look but inside he was squirming. 'Oh, god! Don't tell me he plans on dragging me to ride on that terrible, probably unstable and definitely scary as fuck contraption of a ride!' Despite his efforts to hide his fear, Jack could sense it from the slight twitch of his eyebrow and finally made his decision.

"Jack! I don't want to join you on that... Thing!" Jamie cried as he tried to tug his hand away from the albino boy. Jack only cackled madly with that stupid shit-eating grin on his face, making Jamie want to punch it out of his face but then said face wouldn't be pretty anymo-Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck mind fuck! His brain was doing it again and Jamie was in even more struggle as his mind and body both battled itself.

One over the physical force that was Jack and the other over his attraction for said albino. It was frustrating and obviously he was losing because Jack managed to drag him in line and now they were being strapped to their seats. He internally screamed and mentally prayed. 'Oh kami-sama! Help me brave through this monsteeeeeeeeeeer!" He screamed out the last part and gripped the railing tighter as the roller coaster started to come down the path fast, then yelped when they did the loopy loops.

Jack was merrily laughing beside him, whooping and cheering as he raised his hands to the sky. "C'mon Jamie! Open your eyes man!"

He didn't even know he had his eyes closed!

"Jaaaaack! This isn't exactly whaaaaaat I call fuuuuun!" Jamie groaned when there was another loopy loop and he peeked from one eye, closing it immediately when he found themselves upside down. "Daaaaammmit Jaaaaack! I'm gunna get you for this!"

Jack only cackled louder and smirked at Jamie's prone form, hunched over the railing, eyes closed and face buried in his arms.

Once the ride was over Jamie trudged on ahead with a groan, a hand on his head, massaging his scalp. "Jack I swear! The next ride better be something less exhilarating or I'll-" He turned to reprimand Jack but found him already occupied with the parlor games, preferably the shooting ones. He sighed and followed after, watching as Jack managed to hit each target with clean precision. Jamie frowned at this, no one should be that good! He was once again suspicious of the mystery that was Jack.

'Impossible! I wonder how...? More importantly what made you this good?' Jamie was snapped out of his thoughts when Jack presented him a gift comprising of one stuffed polar bear. He smiled and shook his head. "Dude it's your win, you take it."

Then Jack grinned and showed Jamie another polar bear, exact in the very same way. "I already have one, if you don't want it you can give it to your sister, just take it."

Jamie smiled and took the stuffed toy in his hands. It was as big as the size of a football and the fur was surprisingly silky and soft to the touch. Then he had an idea. "Very well, allow me to repay your gift with something of mine." He grinned when Jack cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

Jack's not the only one good with parlor games, Jamie's quite good with dart games himself! He marched ahead towards one of the dart stalls and paid for one round, grabbing the three standard darts and threw them in close succession to one another, all three darts hit the black target with skillful precision and Jamie whooped. "Hah! I've still got it!" He took his reward which was a metal ring which spiraled around the finger, although quite plain, Jamie still presented it with a sheepish smile to Jack.

"Sorry it's not something epic. They don't have anything else that's suitable for males, unless you'd rather I get that tackier girls pink necklace?" Jamie joked, running his hand through his hair embarrassedly, presenting Jack with a ring seemed pretty much as if he was...

"Nah, it's fine Jamie! I'd rather have this one than that other monstrosity you described, besides its not that bad!" Jack plucked the ring from Jamie's fingers and casually slipped it into his ring finger. "Plus it's quite a good fit, ain't it?" Jack grinned at Jamie's flushed face and chuckled. "Okay dude, am gettin hungry, how bout something to eat? How's pizza sound for you?"

Jamie matched Jack's grin with one of his own. "Pizza's just perfect!" He didn't want to admit it but, it's true, Jamie is starting to have fun himself. They walked towards one of the tents that was serving food and ordered their food and drinks.

Jack opted for a combo meal of 2 slices of pizza, classic favors of pepperoni and ham and cheese, then a decent cup of mashed taters washed down with lots of gravy and finally a drink of sparkling water.

Meanwhile, Jamie ordered for a slice of three cheese pizza and lasagna then a drink of red iced tea. Both took their seats on one of the benches placed conveniently close to the food tents and munched on their lunches.

Jamie observed Jack eat his food with a blank expression, eating his food robotically, thoughts occupied with thinking about the mystery clouding behind this albino stranger who seemed to become more and more important to Jamie and yet they barely even know each other, just for two day, today being the second!

'So why then...?'

Jamie sighed and finished his food first, excusing himself to throw the trash away. While walking to the garbage bin, his thoughts were still on the figure seated under the shade of a tree munching on his pizza, he couldn't explain it, it was as if the feeling was very close to...

Jamie's eyes widened at the train of thought and chuckled amused at himself, that was impossible, nothing like that ever happens in the real world! But the thought was bugging him even still, dormant at the back of his mind. He sighed and shook his head. "Not now, I should focus more on figuring him out first than that. What if he's a bad guy?"

"Who's a what now?"

Jamie yelped and turned around finding Jack smiling at him, his own left over trash in his hands. "Oh, uh... Nothing!"

Jack quirkier a brow I suspicion but shrugged and threw his trash then faced Jamie with renewed mischief and amusement. "Okay, since we're both fed and full, how bout some more parlor games to help settle our stomachs before we go for some extreme rides?!" Jack suggested with his mischief filled grin.

Jamie sighed, this guy was like an overgrown end child! But nevertheless smirked himself. "You're on man! I bet I can beat you on some of the games even!" He knew that wasn't exactly true since seeing Jack win those stuff polar bears but meh no harm down in a friendly contest between them right?

No, nope, nothing could possibly go wrong.

Oh how wrong he was.

Apparently with a little rivalry, Jack's competitive side is brought out to th spot light. He was very hardcore on winning and doesn't like it when he lost, not that he was a sore loser, Jack wasn't nope, instead he takes it out on the next games and soundly beat Jamie in them.

Jamie was quite uncomfortably unmatched. In the end Jack won and Jamie was forced to ride the coaster alone as consequence.

Once his ride alone on the coaster ended and he was suitably terrified of it now, he swore he'd developed a phobia for it, he searched for Jack and found him in one of the bumper cars, bumping anyone in his path and cackling over it like some lunatic.

Jamie watched with a fond and amused expression. The childish glee was sort of endearing even though technically Jack is supposed to be over it already, although this is what made Jack different from the others and also unique. 'He's got something rare that others don't normally have and he shares it with everyone to make them feel better.'

Fun.

Once the round was done, Jack gestured for Jamie to join in and he paid for his own round in one flashy red bumper car, tailing Jack's electric blue one and occasionally getting bumped by strangers. It was fun and he almost completely forgot about his unpleasant experience with the roller coaster.

Things got way out of hand though when suddenly two bumper cars crashed and flipped against one black car. Then there were people screaming and running away from the bumper car tent as an explosion sounded and fire started to spread.

Jamie got out of his car and searched the crowd for Jack. "Jack! Jack! Where are you?! We gotta get out of here!" He found Jack standing in the middle of the park, people around him running and screaming but the albino seemed not to be affected by it. "Jack?"

\---

Jack was out of his seat faster than anyone could say fire but when he turned to call out to Jamie, he got distracted by a black shadow moving past him and a flash of something golden, he got curious and turned to go pursue after the phenomenon. Just when he thought he was close to grabbing the feathery shroud it made an abrupt change of direction and turned left.

He steered himself to an abrupt stop and turned his gaze left and right to catch even a glimpse of it, but it was futile, there was no sight of it anywhere.

"Jack..." He turned and found nothing, but he could've swore he knew that voice.

"Jack..." Again he turned and found nothing, just people running and screaming all around him.

"Jack."

This time the whisper brushed against the back of his neck and a breath ghosted against his skin. His eyes widened, he could feel the presence there, whoever it was, it was close to him, he could feel the phantom of a body pressing against his back, the arms sliding over his arms and raising goosebumps across his skin.

"Jack, I finally found you..."

He wanted to turn but at the same time not, however somewhere in the far recesses of his mind, something told him, if he should turn, he would find something terrible at the same time wonderful. Then his dream surfaced from his memories...

He turned subconsciously and golden gaze met clouded blue, everything seemed to blur in the distance and he was caught up in the heat of the gaze, he felt himself lean closer and a ghost of a kiss almost met his lips...

"Jack?"

Everything shattered and he released a gasp as noise and color came back to his senses.

"Jack are you ok?" Beside him stood the tall form of one Jamie Bennett, concern and worry written all over his features, he had his hands settled on top of Jack's shoulders, seeming to keep him back to reality with their hold.

"Huh? Ah, yeah... I'm fine... Let's just go before we get caught up with the police questioning, those are always annoying." Jack muttered and led Jamie out the gate with cautious steps.

Jamie followed but he was suspicious of Jack's previous behavior. The albino looked like he was out of it, like he was not in control of his own body and mind but he'd let go of it this time.

'I will find out about you Jack, whatever it is that seems to torment you... All in due time.'

\---

'All in due time... You shall be mine...' A shadow whispers in the dark followed by an ominous deep chuckle.

\---  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So extra long for the late update, to which I keep doing for this fic, I am so ever sorry but to make up for it, I made Pitch's appearance! Ok so maybe not an official one since he's lurking in the background but he's still there! Comments, suggestions, likes/kudos are all greatly welcome and appreciated! Don't be shy I dun bite! ^^


	6. Chapitre Cinq: Dreams of Blood and Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which our dear protagonist is haunted by the same dreams only this time, it goes over just the edge of the ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is mature because of the hinted sex, plus graphic depictions of violence and dead bodies. If this has any triggers to you please turn back now, otherwise, I hope you enjoy this picturesque of ultimate sadism. ^^

Chapitre Cinq: Dreams of Blood and Lust

It was the same dream, the same nightmare.

Filled with blood and screams and people running everywhere and nowhere at once. Everything was covered in blood or spilled guts.

Burning.

The town was burning, like a great signal of defeat, the fire spread wide and destroying everything in its wake.

Screams of children, adults, male or female rung shrill in his ears as he stood at the center. Watching, observing as if a mere shadow, only passing to see and never to touch.

There was death and destruction.

Fire, earth and corpses.

Rubbles of stone, rough and sharp rain down from demolished buildings, further adding to the massive deaths around him.

Bodies littered the ground, some hanging crudely from buildings, left there as if in a sick form of decoration. They were all brutally murdered. Their guts spilled to the ground a disgusting color of red, cream and white.

He could see some had their flesh torn from their very bones, skinned alive before they had their heads cut off, eyes gauged from empty sockets, blood spilling from these holes. More had each finger removed or others would have their nails picked out first before they were decapitated, cutting out arms and legs then sewing them loosely in a parody of a puppet.

Some bodies would be beheaded and these heads would be switched from one body to another, regardless of sex, they would be sewn in place like a gruesome depiction of a doll.

Others would have their lips sewn shut in a parody of a smile, painted with red blood as if to picture a clown. Then there are those that would have their teeth crushed in like it was polished glass and have their tongue cut out to be sewn inside their ass while they were beheaded and have their heads stuck in a pole connected to their body.

He could see some children corpses were shaved and had their eyes replaced by rocks, their mouths sliced open and others had their tongue cut out and sewn in place were their cut out fingers while others were from their castrated penis. Some had their hand sewn in as their feet and their feet served as their hands.

There were more who were raped first, he could see and he could tell by their shrieking faces and the blood that dripped from their gaping entrance and he could tell that it’s not just once or twice, some not even by human means as the ragged flesh was too torn to be penetrated by just a human length.

Some even had those sharp things still in them. While other had them not just inside but coming out through the opposite entrance, others had their poking right out from their mouths. The most gruesome would probably be those who had their own dicks sewn in their mouths while penetrated by a different corpse who had a long metal pole or for some a sharp shard of glass stuck inside their ass, both would be stuck in place by metal wires.

There are others who are not so fortunate and were left to burn in the fires. Their skin would peel and burn from the licking flames and pain filled eyes gaped up at him as his eyes landed on them. The air was thick with skin burnt flesh and blood.

Wherever his eyes would land, there would always be a form of a cruel, horrifying way of death. He could feel his head spin from the heat and the image overload.

So many deaths, so many, so many.

He gasped to reel in more air but it did not help him any, his eyes keep seeing the empty sockets. The gaping holes for stomachs with their guts removed. The propped up corpses with the maddening unnatural smiles. It was too much. Far too much for his mentality to ground in.

Everywhere his eyes can see, there’s death and fire.

All suffered the same treatment; none were left alive.

All were killed much like that of an artist painting a portrait, it was skilled, precise and beautiful.

He sobbed in a gasp and tried to clench his eyes shut but they would not obey. He would continue to see this beautiful, bloody, mess of an artwork and he couldn’t stop seeing it.

He almost felt like he didn’t want to.

But then this dream wasn’t much different from what he has every night.

Until he felt a chill of a caress over his heated skin and a whisper so familiar and yet not fall into his almost deafened ears.

“Jack…”

His eyes widened, blue pupils blown wide.

It couldn’t be. His dreams never got farther than the usual deaths and burn of flame.

“Jack…”

There it was again the whisper of his name, he turned his head to the sound of the voice. But found no presence there at all, just more dead bodies.

“Jack…”

The haunting voice sounded again and he followed it, but much to his frustration there was none yet again.

“Jack, my little Jack.”

The voice was more concrete now and he slowly turned to peek behind him.

“Hello, my little childe.”

Gold eyes pierce into his and he was captured in his place, unable to speak, unable to move but only to gasp and pant and continue the stare. Blue haunted eyes onto luscious Gold, he couldn’t tear his eyes away even if he wanted to.

“My little Jack, did you miss me?”

A caress down his cheek and he could finally close his eyes and shudder at the chill it sent down to his spine. No sound left his lips but he could swear he felt them move.

“My precious, you’re so warm, shall I cool you up, my dear beloved Jack?”

His eyes fluttered in response and once again he felt his lips move but there was no sound, none that he could hear.

“So precious, so fragile, like porcelain your skin, are you sure you want me to do this?”

His eyes became clouded, filled with a darkened need, something to which he couldn’t understand, something he couldn’t place. He felt this before but how, why? When?

“Very well then.”

He closed his eyes as he felt the prick of something cut into his neck, precious life blood ran down his skin in rich red rivulets followed by the sensual wet licks from this man, this person he doesn’t know yet somehow feels familiar.

A gasp left his lips as this man, this phantom sucked at his neck, stealing precious blood and leaving him feeling lightheaded. He moaned at the sensation of his blood leaving his body and the licks that followed after each bite along his skin was doing something to his belly, he could feel his breath come out in pants as his eyes fluttered open.

“Aah… What… happened?” Finally he could hear himself speak, the words washing over him as he attempted to breath.

““I’m going to claim you as mine, my little Jack.”

He only shuddered at those words, feeling elated and aroused at hearing something so possessive whispered in his ear.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, encasing him in a possessive embrace as those lips returned to his neck, to bite and kiss and lick the blood away. He could feel his stomach turn butterflies and his breath stutter as each bite reveals more of his skin; the hands pulling his clothes open to show more of the pale creamy white underneath.

“Oh…”

He moaned, feeling the hands roam down his body, his knees growing weak from each touch, must be the dizzy effects, or even the blood loss, he couldn’t tell, but he was glad that he could lean his weight against the strong tall form of this phantom man.

“Feeling lightheaded? Maybe we should lie down, hmn?”

He was laid down against rubble and stone, e felt something sticky underneath but couldn’t muster up the strength to care as his clothing was removed, leaving him bare to the man in front of him.

“I…”

A finger silenced him, rested against his lips and he felt curious enough to lick it. The sensual grin he received was somewhat encouraging and his eyes fall half-mast as he licked the appendage again.

The phantom man only smirked and added another digit to join the other, he drew them both into his mouth and sucked them, making them wet with moisture. He didn’t know why, but somehow he’s known what to do.

As if he’s done this before…

His eyes fully closed as he sucked at the digits, coating them with his saliva, making them slick, then an added digit of a third finger was forced inside his orifice and he moaned, feeling his mouth stretch. His saliva dripping down his chin as he coated the three fingers in his mouth, somehow finding this sensual and arousing, his cock throbbed with life and pleasure.

He felt the fingers leave his mouth and he gazed up at the phantom man, wondering with curious eyes, what he was about to do next.

There was a slight shift of his weight then a sharp pain sliding down his spine as he felt a finger penetrate his tight entrance. A gasp leaving his lips and blue-clouded eyes widened at the uncomfortable touch and squirmed, hips moving to get away but a steady hand held fast and pushed him down.

“I-It hurts…”

“Shh… It’ll feel good soon enough, my little Jack… Just relax…”

He bit his lip and clenched his eyes closed, trying to relax his muscles so it won’t hurt. The finger in him began to move and curled into a spot hidden in him that made him see stars. He gasped and ended it with a moan as he felt white blinding pleasure spark behind his eyes and his body tingled with a new heat.

“Ah, so that’s where it is.”

A devious grin and then the finger in him began to press, repeatedly into that spot, making him feel the sparks of pleasure over and over again, his body shook with the intense sensation. Then the other hand slithered forward and grabbed his length into a firm grip at the same time another finger entered him and a deep erotic moan ripped from his lips.

The hand began to pump him as the fingers began to scissor inside him, then another finger was added and all three began to pound into that special spot. The dual sensation from the pumping of his length to the fingers in his hole was too much for his body to take and he could feel something, piling up high in his belly, an intense and pleasure-filled feeling.

“Ah! I...! Mhn…”

His eyes opened half-mast and his cheeks were flushed red with heat. Everything was so good, everything... even the surrounding destruction didn’t matter to him anymore, just the feeling and sensation of those hands on his body.

Then the fingers abruptly left him and he whined with the feeling of emptiness, it was hollow and he wished this man would do something about it. He wiggled his hips, feeling so wanton with lust that he just needed something, anything to fill up this hollow feeling.

His wish was granted.

He felt it, the push of something big and warm inside his entrance and he gasped at the size, it was definitely big and long too, it settled inside him, unmoving as the man above him smirked down at him with an unnatural glimmer in those golden eyes.

Then with sudden movement, the man above him began to thrust in him, long and slow, building up the movement and establishing a rhythm. Jack moaned and gasped, hands going around the man’s back and claiming purchase at the skin, clawing and scratching as he was fucked to the ground with rapid thrusts.

The feeling in his stomach grew and grew into a boiling point, threatening to explode and he wanted it to, oh how he wanted it to, but the hand that gripped his length stopped the orgasm that was about to happen and he whined in pained pleasure. Denied completion.

“Please! I! Please!”

“Soon, my love, soon.”

The whisper against his heated skin did nothing to make him feel better but only increased his pleasure. The thrusts kept coming, becoming more erratic as the man above him neared his end and the hand around his length started to pump once again. He gasped at the sensitivity of his flesh and moaned, pushing his hips along with the thrusts, hoping for the promised completion.

They came together.

He unto his stomach and the man’s chest and the other deep inside his clenching tight hole.

Then he felt the bite.

A rabid bite tear into his flesh and blood spilled the ground.

A gasp and a pleasured moan followed with sucking and then a tongue to sooth the flow of blood.

His eyes became unfocused, colors blurred.

A drip of red blood falling upon blue tinted lips, turning them red with renewed life as the blood continued to drip forth.

His eyes widened then narrowed as he had a feral taste of the coppery blood flowing inside him.

“Yesss, drink my sweet, for you are now one of us, my childe, my love…”

The surroundings became clear again and he remembered.

Corpses. Fire. Blood. Lust.

“You belong to me, my little Jack…”

He sat up abruptly from his bed, panting and sweaty from the nightmare, blue eyes wide with shock and terror. He ran his hand over his face to wipe away the sweat from his forehead to his neck. Closing his eyes he gathered his breath in small pants.

‘This dream… it’s different.’

His eyes opened and they were back to normal size, his breath stabilizing to even breaths.

‘It’s far more detailed and the last part…’

It’s suspicious.

“What am I?”

Jack questioned out loud but no answer came. He glanced at his hands and touched his neck; feeling to bite mark nor a scar at all mars his skin.

“Then… a dream?”

He couldn’t be too sure, for it all felt so real.

Oh how it felt so real, like a memory from a far off place.

He sighed in frustration, noting the time being 4:30am, meaning there was no time for sleep. He got up and noticed something.

He was hard and his sheets were soiled.

He cursed in further annoyance and bounded to the bathroom for a cold shower to steep off his morning wood.

‘Stupid fucking dream!’

\---

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I hope all of you enjoyed this very uh… interesting chapter! I know I somewhat promised that Pitch would be in chapter 5 but uh… well technically he is, after all he’s fucking Jack here in his dreams but anyways I promise we’ll see him soon enough xD Just not next chapter.  
> Kudos/likes, comments, suggestions are all welcome! C’mon don’t be shy! I don’t bite! ^^


	7. Chapitre Six: What is Sexuality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A/N: Jamie proposes a bet to distract Jack from his thoughts and didn’t prepare himself to lose to Jack twice in a row. Now he must pay the concequences… or is it? In which there is a lot of Jamie panic and questions about secuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I been gone long, a month I think and it’s grating on you guy’s nerves that I haven’t updated yet but uh, here I am! I’m still alive ye guys! I updated as promised! So don’t hurt meeee! >,D

\---

Chapitre Six: What is Sexuality?

Friday: Burgess State High School

Jamie sighed as he walked towards his school with a far away look. He seemed distracted and unfocused, with good reason.

‘Damn him and his cute laugh and his blue eyes and his affinity for fun and everything exciting!’ Jamie thought darkly, he wasn’t able to have a good night’s rest because his mind kept replaying what happened last time.

For a good two days now, Jamie had been plagued by dreams of Jack and his insufferable but adorable and cute smile.

It was disturbing to say the least.

Normal high school boys wouldn’t dream about other supposedly normal high school boys. Normal high school boys wouldn’t look at their classmate and find the light from the window shinning down upon the snow-white perfect as if in a halo. Normal high school boys wouldn’t wonder how the fair skin would feel like, smooth and soft like silk or how it would smell like wintry mint flowers.

And normal high school boys definitely wouldn’t glance to the pink puckered lips and imagine what would it feel like to have said lips against their own, if it were as soft as it looks…

Yep, normal high school boys wouldn’t have any of those thoughts.

But not Jamie Bennett. Nope he was screwed in the department of all normalcy.

Everyday his gaze would wind up to Jack and every day he would stare at his classmate with a far away look and Monty had to snap him from his thoughts because he was staring at Jack too long and the teacher was going to notice him not paying attention.

Not to mention that his seat being in front of Jack was such an awkward position that if he did get caught, it would be such an embarrassing thing.

‘I should’ve chose Jack’s seat instead. But maybe this is better, I should stop doing this, it’s not healthy.’ Jamie thought as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose, feeling frustrated and tired all of a sudden.

His eyes blinked back into focus and stared at the board with a dull and bored expression, trying and failing to pick up what the lesson was about, mind once again floating away to his dreams.

_Jack’s laughter was loud but merry, seemingly like a bell chime ringing in his ears as they both raced across the green meadow, hand in hand together._

_“Jamie! Jamie!”_

_Jack would call out with his sweet smile, he looked simply magnificent clad in white, the sun’s rays shinning down upon his beautiful form seemingly giving him wings and a halo…_

_So much like an angel…_

_Jack  let go of Jamie’s hand to dance away from Jamie’s reach and tap him on the shoulder instead._

_“You’re it! Can’t catch me~”_

_The sly minx would then run away and he, he would chase the white beauty across the greenery._

_The spring flowers were all in bloom and Jamie could smell the sweet mix in with Jack’s minty scent. Everything was peaceful and beautiful._

_He’d finally catch up to Jack and wound his arms around the slim waist, pulling the white haired beau into his arms and they’d fall together unto the grass, locked in an embrace._

_Jack would nuzzle his cheek against his chest and he would sink his nose against those white curls and inhale the minty scent, eyes closed in reverence. Long slender fingers would curl up against his arm and trace a line across muscle and skin up to his neck and then cup his cheek, blue eyes shinning with adoration and love._

_“Jamie…”_

_Jack would breath out in a whisper and tears would reflect against those ever blue eyes. He would raise a finger and cup the smooth cheek into his palm and kiss the tears away. The salty flavor stuck in his taste buds forever._

_“Jamie… I’m so sorry.”_

Then he would always wake up with a startle. Always, always at this end, leaving questions to be answered and a confused Jamie gasping at the air, eyes blurred by tears as he stared at his dull grey ceiling with something akin to hurt and affection.

What had those dreams meant? Jamie needed to know but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to ask Jack. It just seemed weird if he asked his classmate about his dreams involving said classmate, especially if those dreams were about them being… romantically involved.

Jamie sighed for the nth time this day and thank the heavens when the bell rung for lunch to start. He followed Monty out but before leaving took a glance back at Jack. The other student was just staring out the window, seemingly in deep thought and Jamie made a gamble with himself if he should invite the other to eat with them once more.

He took that chance.

“Hey, Jack!”

The white haired teen snapped his attention to Jamie with a curious stare. Jamie smiled tentatively, awkward and shy but determined. “Wanna hang out with us for lunch?” He asked and brightened when a small but distinct smile graced those plush lips and a bright light illuminated blue eyes that weren’t there before.

“Sure!”

\---

“So I said to him! You sir is a big fat meanie and big fat meanies should be punished! HYAH!” Pippa piped up with a smile as she demonstrated how she thoroughly punished the thief that threatened to take her bag.

Cupcake chuckled and nodded. “I’m so proud of her, her self-defense is getting along to be good! Now she can defend herself against big bad bullies! I’m so proud of you, Pippa!” Cupcake exclaimed with a dramatic look and complete with teary eyes as she grasped at Pippa’s hands.

Pippa played along and gasped. “Oh! It’s all thanks to you, master Cupcake! You taught me those techniques! If it weren’t for you, I would have been in perilous danger!”

The boys, Monty, Claude, Caleb, Jamie and their new addition, Jack chuckled at the girls’ dramatic acting.

“You guys should enter the Drama Club, I hear they’re hiring for good actresses right now! You guys would make for a good Juliet!” Claude commented.

Caleb nudged his twin in the side and winked. “No man! Pippa’d be good for Juliet but Cupcake should be Lancelot!”

Monty rolled his eyes at the twin’s antics. “You guys know that Juliet and Lancelot are from two completely different novels right?” He quipped, a little annoyed that they’d pair Pippa with Cupcake like that.

The twins’ mischievous smirks grew and both stared at Monty in amusement. “Oh is Romeo jealous? Maybe you should rescue your damsel in distress then!”

“Psh! I think he’s the damsel in distress if anything bad’s going to happen! Pippa’d swoop in and save him herself!”

Monty let out a squeak that was quite unmaly but very indignant. “I say! That’s not true! I’m sure I can handle any perils myself!” He tried to defend his honor but two against one is just a little bit overwhelming for his short stature.

The girls merely laughed at his expence.

Jamie chuckled but rather not comment about his best friend’s love life for now. He has his own problems to solve after all. His eyes glanced to his side where he found Jack munching on his burger with amusement as he watched the scene before him.

Jamie found that he liked staring at Jack a lot but still couldn’t find it in himself to say it’s a normal thing, he’s starting to act obsessive and he didn’t want to freak Jack out, heck he’s freaking himself out right now.

Jack seemed to notice his stare and stared back at him with a curious smile.

“What?”

“What, What?”

“You were staring at me, do I have something on my face?”

Jamie blushed pink and coughed, averting his eyes at that question. “U-uhm, no. I was just… looking at you?” He lamely answered.

A silver brow quirked in curiosity. “Why?”

“W-well… Uhm… That is to say… I was…” Jamie blundered for words but today seems like they have betrayed him and left him with none.

Jack quirked both brows at this and shook his head instead. “Okay, just finish up on lunch, Jamie boy, we’re gunna be late if you don’t!” Jack teased instead and finished his own burger.

The rest followed suit and Jamie was about to walk forward when Cupcake stopped him with a hand on his arm and a knowing look. “What?”

“I know you like him Jamie and sad to say, I think the others have finally caught up to it too.” Cupcake said with a teasing smile.

Jamie blushed red at this. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Cupcake quirked a brow and stated intently at Jamie. “Uhuh, Jamie, the gig is up, we know ok, so stop pretending.”

Jamie sighed and rubbed at his face, maybe if he rubbed hard enough the red embarrassment would go away. (No Jamie it won’t, you’re just making it worse.) “Argh! Alright! Fine! I think I like him, but it’s weird and besides we’re both men! Plus we’ve only known each other for like 3 days! How’s that going to work?!” Jamie muttered out, frustration and uncertainty evident in his tone of voice.

Cupcake smiled empathetically and took Jamie’s hands in hers. “I know you must feel confused about what you feel for Jack, but just remember no matter what you do, you’ll always be our friend, Jamie. Even if you start liking boys doesn’t mean you’re any different. I hope you remember that.” She let go of him and walked ahead.

Jamie stared at the ground for a few minutes, mind pondering what Cupcake had said and a small smile bloomed across his lips.

‘Yeah… I guess she’s right…’

Now the problem is just his family and Jack, himself.

\---

The next batch of classes weren’t any help in distracting him from Jack. Much like this morning, his thoughts were still filled with snow-white hair, ice blue eyes and plush pink lips. It was such a distraction that he almost mixed two different chemicals together, if not for Monty’s rescue.

“What’s wrong with you man! You almost got us killed! Well not really but we’re dealing with explosive chemicals here and I’d like it if you were a bit more careful and focused before mixing anything, please.” Came Monty’s admonishment, he took the two glass tubes from Jamie’s hands and placed them on the test tube holder then began to mix in the right chemical.

“Oh sorry…” Jamie mumbled and sighed, he took a glance at Jack who was partnered up with some other student and sighed again. “I haven’t really been into it this day.”

“Yeah, no really? You keep getting distracted by Jack’s beautiful face all day, will you two just get together already before you destroy anymore of our project.” Monty quipped with a knowing smile as Jamie gave him a surprised look and blushed. “Jamie, we all know ok? I thought Cupcake told you already?” Monty asked, eyes forward, back on this chemistry project.

Jamie shrugged and placed his hands on the counter top, taking a peek at their notes and mumbled out something about a few drops before putting in the last chemical. “I guess, I wasn’t really expecting everyone to know. Was I really that obvious?”

Monty snorted and added in the last chemical. “You were too obvious, he was a little subtle about it but kind of obvious to anyone who’d know where to look.” Monty smirked at Jamie’s shocked face. “What? You thought it was all you? No man, I think he likes you too, I bet he’s just waiting for you to move first.”

Jamie sighed again, seems like he’s been doing this a lot, and plopped his chin on top of his open palm. “I can’t just walk up to him and say: ‘Hey! I like you and I know you like me too, let’s go out and get married or something!’ That’s just weird dude.”

Monty chuckled at Jamie’s comment. “I dunno about married but maybe you guys should date first? C’mon just ask him out for a coffee or something, tomorrow’s a weekend too. You guys can go to a movie or amusement park or whatever it is he wants to go. Why don’t you ask him?”

Jamie remembered the amusement park scene and his expression darkened. ‘Back then, he suddenly just stood still. I wonder why…’

Monty snapped his fingers in front of Jamie in hopes of bringing his best bud back from wherever he had gone to. “Hellooo~ Earth to Jamie? We’re now boarding a ship towards the planet of Jack and maybe you’d like to have a ride?”

Jamie chuckled at Monty’s sass. “Ok, ok am back. Uhm, maybe I could ask him… later, after class.” He scratched the back of his head in uncertainty but a small flame of hope and determination burns in him. “Just so I have something to say, what do you think is out right now? The movies, I mean.”

Monty crossed his arms and adopted a thoughtful look. “Hmn, well there’s this comedy movie and this action one, and oh, there’s this fantasy one too.” Then Monty adopted a mischievous look. “Why don’t you ask him yourself? I’m sure he’d love to tell you what he wants to watch?”

Jamie sighed and tugged at his hair. His friends he swears, they’re all foxes! “Argh! Fine! Be that way! Sheesh!” Then they went back to discussing their chemistry project.

\---

The bell ringed signaling the end of the last class and Jamie jumped from his seat. He was all jumpy ever since he agreed that he’d ask Jack out but he’s just all nerves and he’s not ready yet!

Monty rolled his eyes at his best bud’s scared stare and gave him a glare and pointed glanced at Jack, wordlessly telling him to get to it already.

Jamie gave Monty a helpless look, one that said he was not ready yet and this scares him.

Monty groaned and pointed at Jamie then at Jack who was heading out the door, and then punched his open palm with a withering glare.

Jamie gulped and stood awkwardly from his seat and gathered his things quickly and ran out after Jack.

Monty sighed in exasperation. ‘The things I do for love!’ And gathered his own things to meet up with Pippa and Cupcake.

\---

“Jack! Hey, Jack! Wait up!” Jamie called at the small retreating figure that is Jack Frost. Said student stopped and turned around to give him a curious look, the same mischief born smile etched on his face.

“What is it, Jamie?”

Jamie scratched at his cheek meekly, eyes occasionally averting from Jacks. “I uh, was wondering if you’re free tomorrow?” He nervously shuffled his feet and tried to keep his heart from pounding so hard that he swore Jack could hear it.

Jack tilted his head to the side. “No, I don’t think so, but most likely no, why?”

‘So cute… ah right the date!’

“U-uhm, would you like to hang out with me then? I heard there’s something good showing at the movies? What do you want to watch?”

Jack quirked a brow at this, amused at Jamie’s attempts to ask him out. “If there’s something good showing why would you ask me what to watch? Wouldn’t you rather watch the good movie?” Jack teased and poked Jamie’s cheek with his index finger.

Jamie scrambled to fix the awkward situation but only made it more awkward, if ever. “I-I mean, of course I know what’s good but I was just asking if you have some other preferences of course, but if you’re fine with the good movie, it’s also good too. Whatever you want! Haha…”

“Oh? And what would this good movie be then?”

“It’s uhh… uhm well… it’s…” Jamie glanced at Jack who had an expectant stare on and he averted his eyes, twiddling his thumbs nervously. ‘Damn! I should’ve asked Claude or Caleb if there’s any good movie on instead of Monty! That sly fox!’ “U-uhm…”

“Well…? I thought you said there was something good on?” Jack prompted, in reality, Jack already knew what Jamie was doing but he just likes to tease Jamie, the guy was hopelessly cute when flustered.

“I, well, we’d know it when we get there?” Jamie winced at the lame excuse, even to his ears it sounded abominable and took a peek at jack’s reaction.

Jack burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he attempted to slow his chuckles. “I-I’m sorry! I know what you’re talking about, but you were just so!” He was left chuckling so hard he couldn’t breath and forced himself to calm before he died of lack of air.

“You just looked so cute all nervousy and shy! I couldn’t help it. But yes, I’ll go out with you tomorrow!” Jack smiled at Jamie sincerely once he’d calmed, eyes twinkling with an emotion Jamie never knew he’d see there.

“Really?!” Jamie asked, incredulous but happy nonetheless. “Then, I’ll pick you up at 10am!”

“It’s a date then!” Jack winked and handed a scrap of paper in Jamie’s hand before walking off, teasing smirk widening at Jamie’s surprised face.

Jamie’s jaw dropped at Jack’s comment. ‘Date… he called it a date! But woah, Jamie, he might mean it differently! But still! I get to go out with him tomorrow!’ He glanced down at his hand and saw what was written on the paper.

Jack’s number and address.

Jamie whooped for joy.

\---

Jamie picked Sophie up from her school and both had a happy chat about their day’s events. Of course Jamie’s didn’t include anything about his questionable sexuality for Jack yet and rather talked about his hilarious afternoon lunch with his friends to Sophie.

The little kid sister talked mostly about her lessons and that she was happy to learn so much interesting things, but she also talked about her friends, which brought a smile to Jamie’s face. It was nice.

Once they got home, the usual line up started.

Sophie would head to her bedroom to study and he would fix dinner.

Then their mom would be home and they’d eat dinner and discuss their day’s events. Mom would talk or grumble, depending on the day, about her work while she would smile and chuckle at Sophie’s tales, he’d keep his limited to small talks mostly but she was already used to that.

Once dinner was finished, his mom would usher him to his studies and she’d take over washing the dishes. Always claiming: ‘It’s only right for me to wash the dishes, since you already cooked dinner! And Elise always knows the honor of the kitchen code!’ And he’d chuckle at that and head off to his bedroom for a shower then study or do his homework.

Tonight though was something a little different.

He’d had that thought in his mind ever since Cupcake talked to him this afternoon. Should he talk about it with his mom? Would she take to it well? She’d find out eventually so… maybe she should find it out from his own lips?

Jamie groaned and set his head on the cool wood of his table. Eyes glanced at the crumple paper, which held the information about Jack number and address.

He was snapped out of his musings by a knock on his door and he sat up straight when his mom entered his room. She sat down on his bed and faced him a small smile on her face.

“Jamie, I noticed that you’re a little out of it lately, normally you'd be more focused, determined and you wouldn’t mix up salt with pepper. Not that your cooking sucked tonight but I was just wondering. Is there something wrong? Something that I can help with?” She asked, taking his hands into her and rubbing soothing motions into it.

He sighed and glanced at the paper once again before meeting his mom’s stare. “Well, I wouldn’t say it’s a problem but… I’ve just been… distracted? Lately, I’ve been having weird dreams, repetitive, always the same about a… person. This person will always distract me. My thoughts would always be filled about them; it’s just so hard to concentrate. Even at school! It’s just so… weird but I like it. I can’t help it...”

Elise smiled and softly touched his face. “Jamie… are you in love?”

Jamie spluttered and attempted to say no but his mom just giggled and shook her head with a knowing look. “Oh, I knew it! And don’t you say otherwise! Call it a mother’s intuition but us mothers are very perceptive about these things. So who is it? Is he hot? Is he attending the same class as you?”

Jamie’s eyes were blown wide by the continuous questions. “Wait wait wait!  You said he back then…” He asked although it came out as sort of a mix between a squeak and a grumble.

Elise found it cute. “Yes, I did.”

“H-how did you know?!” Jamie splutter squeaked out.

“Well let’s leave that to mother’s intuition too!” Elise clapped her hands together in a happy way and began to bombard Jamie with questions about this mysterious person that caught her son’s heart.

Jamie attempted to answer all of them as best he could.

“So, this Jack. You like him?” His mom asked.

Jamie nodded and a small pink flush spread his cheeks, in his hand he held the paper with Jack’s slightly messy scrawl.

Elise smiled. “Good. Take care of him, he sounds like a keeper.” She patted his head and left him to his musings but before she left, she turned around and gave him a kind, motherly smile. “Jamie, you don’t have to be afraid to tell us things, we’d always accept you no matter what it is, you’re family and you and Sophie are all I have left. Trust me ok?” She left him finally.

Jamie couldn’t help but smile.

His friends accepted him, his mom still loved him. And then there’s Jack, with his bell like laugh and bright blue eyes. The one who holds his heart.

Jack who accepted his offer to hang out.

Jack who was fun loving and adorable in his unique way.

Jack who Jamie swore, he’d win over and love.

Jamie smiled as he lay down on his bed, the piece of scrap paper laid clutched in his hand as he closed his eyes and thought of Jack.

Life couldn’t get any better.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ll call Jamie’s mom Elise Bennett from now on, she deserved a name xD Also I know I promised 10 pages, but this chapter didn’t wanna be typed that way, I kept re-writing stuff and things didn’t sound better longer than it did this short. So I kept to this instead. Still a chapter’s a chapter. So here you go folks! Next chapter’s gunna be the DATE! >D

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its all vague and stuff, dreams are supposed to be vague anyways. xD


End file.
